Vingt deux ans
by Aelynah
Summary: OS en 2 parties pas de spoiler T7. C'est la guerre, mangemorts contre Ordre du Phénix. Ils ont vingt-deux ans et ils ne veulent pas mourir... 2ème et dernière partie en ligne.
1. 1ère partie

Disclaimer: tout est à J.K. Rowling, si elle n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer! ;)

_blabla auteurien:__ J'ai lu beaucoup de fic, et je me lance enfin dans l'écriture. Ceci est une OS en 2 parties (normalement _;)_ ) sans spoiler du tome 7, c'est la 1ère que je poste et j'espère que vous pouvez prendre un peu de temps pour la lire et surtout, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!_

1ère partie

C'étais la guerre. Des soldats couraient dans tous les sens sous un ciel d'orage. Londres n'était plus qu'un champs de ruines et toute la poulation magique et moldue avait évacué la ville. Ne restait plus que les deux armées qui s'affrontaient face-à-face. Les mangemorts contre l'Ordre du Phénix, l'armée de Voldemort contre ceux restés loyaux à Harry Potter. Mais rares étaient ceux qui avaient encore foi dans le Survivant et plus rares encore ceux qui croyaient à l'Elu et à la prophétie. Le ministère de la Magie était en déroute, des créatures maléfiques, détraqueurs et autres loups-garou infestaient tout le pays. On n'était plus en sécurité nulle part. Ceux qui restaient n'espéraient plus à la victoire, ils ne maintenaient plus qu'une faible résistance, une illusion face aux forces grandissantes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un fragile barrage contre l'horreur et la désolation. Ils luttaient de toutes leurs forces mais ils savaient que lorsqu'ils mourraient, il n'y aurait personne pour les venger, pour prendre la relève. Et quand le dernier d'entre eux serait tombé viendrait alors le règne du Mal.

Elle était de ceux-là. Petite silhouette brune qui courait entre les sortilèges, slalomait entre les décombres. De temps à autre un jet de lumière jaillissait de sa baguette et faisait mouche à chaque fois. Elle avait tout juste 22 ans, est-ce qu'on peut mourir à 22 ans? Il y a 5 ans, elle se serait vue interne à Sainte- Mangouste, préparant un doctorat d'Arithmancie, étudiante en métamorphose appliquée... Mais combattante? Non, ça jamais. Bien sûre, à l'époque elle savait qu'elle devrait se battre, mais une guerre à ciel ouvert, ça elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginée. Elle n'était pas faite pour être soldate, pas assez d'endurance. Elle avait le coeur trop tendre pour supporter cette boucherie sans y perdre la raison.

Bon sang, c'était quoi cette folie! Elle n'avait que 22 ans! Comment peut-on mourir à 22 ans?

Elle avait fini par atteindre un coin plus tranquille, les rumeurs du combat s'estompaient peu à peu. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur d'une masure dont les murs décrépits avaient essuyés de nombreux sorts et là, elle se recroquevilla en boule sur le sol, ses bras entourant ses genoux et elle se mit à pleurer.

Elle pensait à Harry, Harry qui avait tellement changé. Ses traits étaient durcis par le désespoir, ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites brillaient d'une lueur sombre. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée, se battre. Se battre et mourir.

Comment pourraient-ils gagner si même leur chef n'y croyait plus? Harry portait sur ses épaules tout le poids de cette guerre, il supportait la culpabilité de chaque mort. Paradoxalement, toute compassion l'avait quitté. Il se montrait aussi cruel et innébranlable que n'importe quel mangemort, rendant coup pour coup et mort pour mort. Et parfois, il semblait à Hermione aussi inhumain que Voldemort. Il lui semblait alors déceler dans les yeux de son ami, les prunelles de serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ginnie aussi était différente. La douleur, la peur et les privations l'avaient marquée. Elle était aussi blanche et maigre qu'un cadavre, le regard vide. On l'avait éloigné pour la mettre en sécurité. Restait-il encore un endroit sécurisé sur cette maudite planète? Hermione pensait à son amie, qui attendait Harry à chaque instant du jour et de la nuit, dévorée d'inquiétude pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ginnie, Ginnie qui ne savait pas encore qu'elle avait perdu un frère. Ron était porté disparu depuis cinq jours déjà. Et dans une guerre comme celle-là, c'était comme si il était mort. Il valait mieux pour lui que ce soit le cas plutôt que d'être tombé aux mains de Voldemort.

22 ans, mort pour rien. Quel était donc ce cauchemard absurde qu'ils vivaient, quel esprit dément avait imaginé cette horreur?

Hermione se sentait comme emputée. Une partie vitale d'elle-même lui manquait depuis la disparition de Ron. Il l'aimait mais la guerre leur interdisait cet amour. Comment construire un avenir ensemble si l'on mourrait le lendemain?

Et là, dans une petite cabane en ruine, Hermione Granger, Miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, morte de peur. Du moins, elle le faisait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit...

§§§§§§§§§§

Sa vie entière avait basculé alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans. Sa vision du monde, des autres, de lui-même, tout cela avait changé lorsqu'il s'était trouvé face à Dumbledore, une baguette à la main. Il n'étais pas un tueur, du moins il était incapable d'abattre quelqu'un de sang-froid. Il n'avait dû sa chance qu'à Rogue qui avait pris les choses en main et leur avaient permis de s'enfuir.

La colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été terrible. Il lui semblait sentir encore la brûlure du Doloris, lorsqu'il s'était tordu de douleur pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, sans que son père ne fasse rien pour arrêter cette torture. Son père, qui lui avait toujours paru grand et fort, son inébranlable protecteur, avait rampé comme un simple moldu aux pieds de son Maître. Il n'avait rien fait quand le Lord l'avait condamné aux pires travaux, lorsqu'il l'avait marqué, non pas dans l'honneur comme n'importe quel futur mangemort, mais comme un chien, comme un esclave que son maître marque au fer rouge pour qu'on puisse bien voir à qui il appartenait.

Non, Lucius Malefoy n'avait rien fait.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Le pire, s'était sa mère. Elle avait tout fait pour le sauver, se traînant misérablement près du Lord, l'implorant, le suppliant... Et, dans un moment d'impatience, celui-ci avait nonchalamment sortit sa baguette et un éclair vert avait mis fin à la vie de Narcissa Malefoy.

Alors il s'était réfugié dans cet endroit minable pour échapper à la l'horreur des combats, pour oublier, surtout. Oublier Crabbe, mort ce matin et qui avait rejoint son éternel accolyte, tué il y avait une semaine, déjà...

Oublier Pansy en pleurs, violentée par quelques mangemorts à bout. Oublier qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, qu'il n'était qu'un lâche. Trop peur pour se battre, pas assez de cran pour mourir. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Il s'était imaginé leader des mangemorts, honoré par le Maître. Il voyait la fierté dans les yeux de son père et la crainte sur le visage de ses camarades de classe.

Comme tout cela lui paraissait lointain, rêveries d'enfants pathétiques, le petit prince des Serpentards avait été déchu de son trône il y a bien longtemps. Ses rivalités de Poudlard lui parurent soudain si puériles. Ils jouaient à la guerre mais ils ne savaient rien. Dans la vraie vie on mourait, à la guerre il n'y avait pas de seconde chance, jamais.

Il en était là dans ses reflexions lorsqu'il entendit un bruit au rez-de-chausée. Immédiatement sur ses gardes, il saisit sa baguette et s'immobilisa. Plus rien. Et puis, tout à coup, des pleurs, des sanglots de désespoir de plus en plus violents. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà dans l'escalier. Il aperçut un corps recroquevillé sur le sol crasseux, une masse de cheveux bruns. Une marche de l'escalier craqua. Le temps s'arrêta. Pétrifié, il vit l'autre se redresser et saisir sa baguette.

_Fin de la 1ère partie, j'espère que ce début vous a plu, je poste bientôt la suite._

_Un critique, un conseil ou une appréciation sont toujours bienvenus alors... svp... _

_Review?_

_Oui, ce bouton- là!_


	2. 2è partie

_disclaimer:__ Tout est à JKR et rien n'est à moi... Enfin, sauf les histoires issues de mon esprit sadique et tordu... Non, ne partez pas en courant!_

_blabla auteurien:__ Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont énormément touchées. J'ai répondu aux personnes enregistrées ( merci encore, z'êtes géniales les filles!!!) et merci à Sophie ( ravie que ça t'ai plu, j'espère ke la suite te plaiera aussi) et à noa 05 (merci d'avoir pris le tps de faire une review sympa et constructive, j'espère avoir tenu compte de tes critiques, et surtout, j'espère ke la suite te plaiera au moins autant!) _

_Voilà ze last but not least 2ème et dernière partie de __22 ans__: enjoy!!!!!_

_On se retrouve en bas,_

_Bonne Lecture!_

2è partie

A cet instant, on n'aurait pas pu dire lequel était le plus surpris des deux. Ils se dévisageaient incrédules, stupéfaits de voir leur ennemi de toujours en face d'eux. Cinq ans plus tards, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se retrouvaient à nouveau au même endroit, et quel endroit!

Le corps raidi par l'attente, la baguette tendue dans un poing crispé, ils guettaient celui qui serait le premier à déclancher les hostilités. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était décidé à engager le combat.

Drago observait la jeune femme en face de lui. C'était fou comment elle n'avait pas changé! Même masse de cheveux, même grands yeux bruns. Elle ne semblait pas avoir grandi, elle avait l'air d'avoir toujours 17 ans. D'instinct, il cherchait presque le sac de livres sur son épaule.

Et pourtant...

Hermione contemplait son adversaire, incrédule. Personne ne l'avait revu depuis leur sixième année, ils l'avaient tous cru mort, victime de la colère de Voldemort. Mais il était là, devant elle. Ses cheveux blonds pendaient sur son visage blafard et elle guettait déjà son sourire narquois.

Et pourtant...

Ils avaient changé tous les deux. Le visage de l'ancienne Griffondor était pâle et creusé. Ses yeux cernés étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré et ses mains tremblaient. Malefoy, quant à lui, avait perdu son éternel air supérieur et ne semblait vraiment pas en bonne santé.

A cet instant, dans le regard de l'autre, ils virent combien la guerre les avait transformés. Elle avait réduit en miettes toute leur innocence.

Ce fut Hermione qui pris la parole en premier.

- Je vais devoir te tuer, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Pas si c'est moi qui lance le sort en premier, répliqua-t-il d'un ton calme.

Elle déglutit nerveusement. Lui restait étrangement serein, il savait que son destin se jouerait ce soir-là.

- Je ne veux pas mourir! La voix de la jeune femme sonnait comme une supplication.

Il eût le rictus qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Aussi étrange que ce la puisse te paraître, moi non plus.

- Mais...Il faut bien que l'un de nous meurt.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que nous sommes ennemis, voilà pourquoi!

Ne comprennait-il donc rien? C'était la guerre et le principe de la guerre c'était de se battre, de tuer et de mourir.

- Je ne vois pas où est l'obligation.

Elle le dévisagea, incrédule.

-Tu... tu ne vas pas me tuer?

-Regarde, je pose ma baguette.

Il abaissa lentement son bras le long de son corps.

Elle l'observa un long moment, méfiante. Mais, comme il ne bougeait pas, elle l'imita. Instantanément, l'atmosphère de la pièce se détendit.

Drago poussa un long soupir mais ne fit pas un geste. Il restèrent là à se regarder et ils y seraient sûrement encore si des voix ne les avaient pas tirés de leur hébétude.

Hermione poussa un cri. Drago jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

- On ferait mieux de partir, dit-il.

- Et pourquoi? répondit-elle d'air de défit. Ce sont peut-être les miens.

Il soupira à nouveau.

-Si ce sont les miens, ils nous tueront tous les deux, expliqua-t-il. Toi, pour être une ennemie, moi pour avoir déserté. Si ce sont les tiens, ils me tueront et ils te ramèneront là-bas et tu mourras à coup sûr. Peu importe leur identité, s'ils nous découvrent, demain nous seront morts tous les deux.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je te suis. Où allons-nous?

- Comme tu le sais, Londres est sous un bouclier anti-transplanage. Si on arrive à quitter les limites de la ville on pourra transplanner où on veut.

- Alors dépéchons-nous.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ils avaient couru toute la nuit, se cachant parfois dans quelques coins sombres pour échapper à une patrouille. Au matin Drago avait décidé qu'ils prendraient un peu de repos avant de passer la frontière de la cité, le soir venu et Hermione n'avait pas émis d'objections. Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans une des bicoques abandonnées du quartier sud. La jeune femme avait songé qu'elle avait vécu dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Un joli pavillon fleuri qui devait désormais être dans le même état que la maisonnette en ruine où ils se dissimulaient. Les images de rideaux bleus, d'un jardin ensoleillé et d'une balançoire flottèrent devant ses yeux.

Elle frissonna et ramena ses bras autours de sa poitrine.

- Tout va bien?

Malefoy, elle l'avait presque oublié celui-là.

Sa gorge était nouée cependant, elle se força à répondre.

- Tout va bien, c'est jusqu'il fait si froid. Le ciel est toujours orageux et je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois que j'ai vu un rayon de soleil.

Il hocha la tête, son regard était compréhensif. Il était si différent de l'adolescent d'autrefois.

- C'est à cause de la guerre, il y a trop de douleur dans l'air, la magie est chargée de haine. Alors, même la nature est en colère.

Elle eut un drôle de petit sourire triste. Il lui sourit en retour. Prise au dépourvu, elle détourna la tête et soupira:

- Il fait si froid... Oh Dieu qu'il fait froid!

Il ne répondit pas mais lui prit la main. Elle faillit éclater de rire, elle était gelée jusqu'à la moelle! Croyait-il pouvoir la réchauffer d'une poignée de main? Puis une douce chaleur ce répandit en elle, de son bras jusqu'à son coeur. Et elle comprit que ce qui lui manquait, depuis si longtemps, c'était la chaleur humaine, rien qu'un peu de chaleur humaine! Un simple contact, un unique geste de compassion qui faisait toute la différence au milieu de l'horreur.

Alors elle posala tête au creux de son épaule et s'endormit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, le soleil était déjà couché. Depuis combien de temps? Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Granger était blottie tout contre lui, il eut un petit sourire. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il passerait la nuit avec l'ex Miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard il aurait éclaté de rire! Et si on lui avait dit ce qu'il était devenu... Son visage se durçit et il secoua l'épaule de sa compagne qui se réveilla immédiatement.

-Il faut y aller, dit-il sèchement.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se mit debout. Ils quittèrent la masure sans un mot et s'élançèrent sur la route déserte. Ils avaient consciente d'être une cible évidente sur ce terrain plat et la lumière de la lune ne jouait pas en leur faveur.

Ils couraient en silence, à un rythme régulier, acquis grâce à toutes ces années de guerre, lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix. D'un même mouvement ils se retournhèrent et aperçurent des silhouettes indistinctes.

- A ton avis, ce sont les miens ou les tiens? demanda Hermione, tétanisée.

- Je n'en sait rien et on ne va pas rester ici pour le savoir, répliqua Drago. Et maintenant, dépêchons-nous!

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans une course folle.

Etrangement, Hermione avait moins peur. Sa main dans la sienne lui procurait un étrange réconfort et elle sentit la détermination grandir en elle. Ils s'en sortiraient, ils le fallait! Il n'y avait aucune alternative.

Les voix se faisait de plus en plus distinctes, ils les rattrapaient! Mais tout à coup les deux jeunes gens aperçurent une ligne floue à l'horizon.

- La frontière! s'exclama la jeune femme, le souffle court.

Drago jeta un regard en arrière et Hermione vit une expression très étrange naître sur son visage.

- Ecoute moi bien, dit-il, on y est presque. Quoi qu'il arrive ne te retourne pas, ne t'arrête pas. Continue à courir et ensuite, transplane le plus loin possible. Compris?

- Mais... voulut-elle protester.

- C'est compris?

Son regard était dur comme la glace.

- Compris, murmura-t-elle, l'incompréhension peinte sur son visage.

- Très bien.

Il soupira et accéléra encore plus, l'entraînant avec lui.

Ils y étaient presque, plus que quelques mètres. Mais leurs poursuivants étaient tout proches. Hermione avait l'impression de sentir leurs souffles sur sa nuque.

Alors tout se passa très vite. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier, le souffle d'un sortilège lui brûla le poignet. Le corps de Drago devint lourd, si lourd! Ils'affaissa. Sa main glissa hors de la sienne. Plus qu'un mètre. Hermione ne s'arrêta pas. Elle ne se retourna pas. Un éclair fusa, droit sur elle. Trop tard.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, un vent tiède et parfumé lui caressa la joue. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et un rayon de soleil l'enveloppa et la réchauffa toute entière.

Elle était bien. Libre, enfin. Grâce à la seule personna qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer sauver sa vie.

_Je ne t'oublierai jamais Drago Malefoy,_ se promis-t-elle. _Cette vie que tu m'as offerte, je la vivrai pour nous deux._

**Fin**

_Voilà, voilà... J'espère que cette OS vous aura plus. J'envisage éventuellement une suite, qui serait une vraie fic et plus une OS. Mais je ne suis pas très sûre, car en même temps j'aime bien la façon dont cette OS se termine et je ne voudrais pas la gâcher. Je vous demande donc votre avis. _

_En cas de suite éventuelle le titre pourrait être: "Guerre et Paix" mais si vous avez d'autres idées envoyez les par reviews ou MP!_

_Une remarque, une critique ou juste un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir. N'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche!!!!_

_Bizzzz,_

_Aelynah_


End file.
